


Vid: Fashion is Danger

by valoise



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, those costumes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Fashion is Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Club Vivid


End file.
